The First Step
by yaoigirl22
Summary: A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**A/N: Here it is the new and improve Michelangelo' s Journey story. I like this one waaaaay better, well at least this chapter!**

**So on with the story!! **

**

* * *

**

**The First Step**

"_A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."_

_-__Confucius_

It always amazed him at how beautiful New York could be, how the lights danced and out shined the moon, it seemed magically at times. It made him wonder why others didn't see it that way; a sigh escaped green lips before blue eyes fluttered open to take in the sights that was his home once more. A bitter smile dawned on his lips; this was his last night here. When the sun came up and his family woke, he will be gone.

"_It's for the best"_

With that thought, Michelangelo disappeared like the shadow he was raised to be.

***************

It was ironic, that the most innocent of items could bring the deepest of heartaches and worry.

"Found anything?"

At the shake of heads, the elder sighed. "Try again" he then said, "Don you take the docks and Raph you take the park, I'll take 68 Ave" the two nodded and took off, leaving the blue clad ninja alone. In his hand was a simple letter.

_Don't come and find me_

"Mikey why?"

The night sky gave no answer.

************

Everything burned, it hurt to move, to breathe.

"_It's only been two weeks and I already got sick. How sad"_

The rain continued to fall, beating down on his body soaking him, he let it seeing as how there was nothing he could do. Briefly he wondered if this was how he was going to dead and if it was it sucked. Mikey always figured he'd die with a bang, guess that was too much to ask for.

Fits of cough escaped him, the sound pained. When they settled down, Mikey returned to staring at the dark clouded sky, staying in the same position he had fallen in.

"_I wonder if they're still looking for me?"_

Mikey knew the answer to that, yes. It didn't make him feel any better, his eyes suddenly became heavy, he fought to keep them open, he was afraid that if he closed them they would never open.

He twitched when he heard footsteps splash into puddles, he didn't care, to focus on trying to keep his eyes open, everything was becoming blurry, the rain suddenly stopped at least on his head, or maybe he was hallucinating.

Golden eyes were the last thing he saw.

**************

"Well he be alright?"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Because he has no boobs duh"

"Do turtles even have boobs?"

"Ummm"

"Exactly"

"What makes you think he a she anyway"

"For one thing she so slim and doesn't have the extra bits"

"That doesn't mean he a girl, besides _**he **_has muscles"

"Yes it does"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does no—"

"Well you two shut up, you're both loud and will wake the patient"

"But—"

"Out"

"We—"

"I said out"

"This is your entire fault"

"Me what did I do?"

"Well you two ju—"

"So loud"

The voices stopped, eyes turned their way to the waking turtle. Mikey's eyes fluttered opened and met the ceiling.

"_When did the sky get a roof?"_

"Hey?"

Green eyes came into his view

"Hey, how do you feel?" a cool hand placed itself on his forehead, he moaned at the wonderful feeling it gave off.

"Hmm, you still have a fever"

"Where—" Where was he and who were they?

"You're safe"

Safe.

Such a simple word, only four letters, but that word made him relax, made his body trust whoever it was that was hovering over him

Mikey closed his eyes again.

*************

When he woke up, his head was more cleared and he felt better, not only that but someone was there, someone with golden eyes.

"Hey"

The person was male, 5'4 with long chocolate brown hair, he had big golden eyes and slightly pointed ears which gave him an elfin look.

"How do you feel?"

Mikey blinked at him, way wasn't this person screaming, yelling calling him a monster or alien?

A head placed itself on his head.

"You fever broken, that's good"

"Who—"

He didn't finish speaking his voice so hoarse, it hurt to talk.

"My name Son Goku, you can call me Goku" the person said, "I found you in the rain four days ago, my brother Wally nursed you back to health, though we weren't sure if we should give you human medicine or animal. So we just guessed it, guess we guessed right"

Wally? We? There was more? More importantly where was he?

"Are you hungry? I brought soup; Wally says it's best that you have liquid food for a while to settle your stomach"

Mikey then noticed the tray of food in the human's hand, a white bowl with steam flowing out.

"Where am I?" the turtle winced at the pain from speaking

"You're at Milagro Palacio"

Mikey blinked at the words, Miracle Palace? He was in a palace?

Grrrr!

The sea-green turtle blushed in embarrassment, while Goku chuckled.

"Here"

The golden eyed child helped the turtle sit up, it was then that Mikey realized he was in a big and very comfy bed. The tray was placed in his lap, it smelled delicious making his mouth water, Mikey dug in.

The home was so quite, so dark and lonely, strange how there were others living in there.

The soft tapping of the cane hitting the ground echoed, ears twitched listening to the sounds of his sons all hidden away in their respective rooms, the soft typing of Donatello. The even breathing of Leonardo and the loud grunting of Raphael working out on his punching bag, whiskers twitched as fuzzy feet made their way to the living room. A place that was once was full of loud and playful noise was now deadly silent.

************

Knock! Knock!

Both looked up at the sound of the knocking, "Come in" Goku said, the door opened and a tall male red-head with green eyes came in.

"So this is where you've been hiding" the red-head said with a playful grin before turning to Mikey who remained quiet and was giving the taller male a curious and cautious stare, "And how is our patient?"

"His throat hurts bro" Goku answered, Wally clicked his tongue in disapproval before moving over to a dresser in the corner, he then opened the drawer and pulled out a mini flashlight.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue for me please"

The sea-green turtle did as he was told, having figured out that this person was the Wally who helped him get better, and besides these people haven't hurt him in anyway so they must be good guys, and Mikey has always been a good judge in personality.

"Your throat is infected, I have some pills that'll do the trick, are you allergic to anything?"

Mikey shook his head

"Good"

Wally then checked the rest of the turtle's health

"You're fever finally broke, but just to make sure I'll kept you on the antibiotics for a couple more days"

"Thanks" Mikey flinched at the pain that shpt from his throat.

"You're welcome, but try to keep the talking down, don't want to make your throat worse than it already is"

Mikey nodded, Wally then turned it his younger brother.

"I'm leaving for work, you're the only one here, so why not tell our new friend about us, so he won't be freaked out when the crazy people we call siblings come back and harass him"

Goku chuckled, pouting when the red-head ruffled his hair and then left.

"There more of you?" Mikey asked, suddenly remembering the voices from earlier.

"Yep, 20"

"20!?"

"Hey no loud voices, Wally will kill me if I let your throat get worse"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, anyway there 20 of us, and we're all adopted. Our parents, the ones who adopted us passed away a couple years ago, I was young though and don't remember much expect that they loved us. Milagro Palacio is a place were abused, runaways, and orphaned children can stay, kind of like a safe heaven."

Mikey listen to the golden-eyed boy with great interest, this place for some odd reason gave of a aura, of peace and calamity, and this boy who was probably no older than him was…different he suppose is the best way to describe him.

"_Maybe Don was right ,maybe I am an empath"_

"When you get a little better, and Wally lets you go, I'll show you around"

"Sounds great"

Afterwards, the two played video games and watched movies, when Wally came back from worked and checked up on his patient he found the two curled up together asleep.

* * *

**Well there it is, please tell me what you think, was it an improvment or was it worse I MUST know!!**

**Review Please!!!**


End file.
